


A Forgotten Book

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Day 20, Frottage, Hand Jobs, KageHina accidentally catches DaiSuga doing IT, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata have to go back to school for a book to hopefully avoid getting in trouble with Sugamama.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944502
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	A Forgotten Book

**Author's Note:**

> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“Bakayama, I can’t believe you forgot your books!” Hinata exclaims, skipping ahead with his bag on his shoulders. “We could be at home in my bed right now instead of heading back to campus to break into the clubroom.

“Shut up, Boke! You distracted me!”

He rolls his eyes. “Whatever. You distract me plenty of times but I’ve never once left things in the clubroom. I did it once and Sugamama nearly ripped my head off.”

“Well, don’t tell him about this! If you do, no sex for a week!”

“Eh?! A week?! Bakayama!” Hinata whines. “Fine! I won’t say anything! But it won’t be my fault if you get caught!”

“Shut up, I know!”

Making their way up to the door to the clubroom, Kageyama makes quick work of picking the lock. They shut the door behind them and head to Kageyama’s locker.

“Here it is,” he says, taking it out of the locker and putting it in his bag. “Alright, let’s go-”

They hear voices and footsteps coming their way. 

“It’s Daichi and Sugamama!” Hinata hisses, backing away from the door. He darts behind the row of lockers that separates the room. “Come here!”

Scrambling behind the lockers, Kageyama breathes a sigh of relief as the door opens right after he gets hidden. He pulls out his phone, makes sure it’s on silent, before motioning for Hinata to do the same. Once he has, he pulls up their private chat.

**_To: Boke:_ ** _Stay super quiet. Hopefully, they’ll leave soon!_

**_To: Bakayama:_ ** _I was planning on it!_

“It’s weird...I thought I locked the door after practice,” Daichi says as he walks into the room.

“I thought you did too...oh well. We’ll lock it on our way out.” Suga goes to his locker and rummages through it. “I can’t believe I forgot my math book here!”

“I know. You get on the kids about it, so I’m surprised that you did it.” 

“Well, don’t tell them! I’ll never hear the end of it!” Suga hisses, shoving it in his bag.

Daichi smirks. “Oh? Convince me.”

All goes quiet and Hinata and Kageyama don’t move or breathe. They think that Daichi and Suga have left and start to relax, only to tense up when Daichi’s deep moan breaks the silence.

“Shit, you’re gonna have to do a better job than that!”

Hinata and Kageyama’s eyes go wide and they peek around the corner. It becomes painfully clear that Suga is giving Daichi head.

**_To: Bakayama:_ ** _What do we do now?_

**_To: Boke:_ ** _Idk! Why ask me?! I should’ve just left the stupid book here!_

**_To: Boke:_ ** _But...im totally horny rn_

**_To: Bakayama:_ ** _TOBIO!_

**_To: Boke:_ ** _What? I’m a growing boy with needs_

**_To: Bakayama:_ ** _Those are our parents!_

**_To: Boke:_ ** _No they’re not_

**_To: Bakayama:_ ** _Seriously Tobio! No!_

**_To: Boke:_ ** _Don’t even try to tell me you’re not horny...I can see your hardon_

**_To: Bakayama:_ ** _Oh…_

Suppressing a snort, Kageyama puts his phone down and pulls Hinata into his lap. He wrestles their pants open and presses their lengths together.

“You have to be quiet,” he hisses into Hinata’s ear, biting down.

He stiffens against Kageyama. “Then kiss me!” He whispers back, knowing just how loud he can get.

Connecting their lips, Kageyama starts stroking them.

“Get on the bench!” Daichi exclaims. “Pants off, now!”

Hinata breaks the kiss and stares at Kageyama with wide eyes. Taking his free hand, Kageyama puts it on the back of his boyfriend’s neck and pulls him close to connect their lips again. Both of them suppress a shudder as Suga moans.

“Yes, please! Just put it in, I’m ready!”

Daichi grunts loudly and Suga gasps before they can hear their captain start to thrust. They can hear their bodies hitting each time Daichi bottoms out. Hinata and Kageyama peek around the corner again to find Daichi and Suga kissing with Suga’s legs on Daichi’s shoulders.

“G-gonna cum!” Suga whines.

Daichi growls and quickens his pace. “Then cum!”

Suga moans loudly, almost a scream, before Daichi grunts and it goes quiet again.

Hinata and Kageyama freeze, staring at each other with wide eyes. They look down, seeing just how much they’re leaking.

“We’re going home now,” Daichi says, his tone having an edge to it. “And we’re going to finish what we started.”

“B-but, the mess?!”

“We’ll come early tomorrow and clean it. Up, now!”

They hear Daichi and Suga putting themselves back together and leaving the room, the lock clicking. Waiting until the footsteps fade, Kageyama tackles Hinata to the floor and starts pulling his pants down.

“W-wait! Tobio!”

“No!” He exclaims. “Not waiting!”

With their pants somewhat out of the way, Kageyama starts rolling their hips together. This time, he lets Hinata’s moans spill into the room as he marks up and down his boyfriend’s neck. 

“To-Tobio!” He whines. “Too much! Gonna cum!”

“Go ahead, cum!” He replies, biting down particularly hard on one of Hinata’s sensitive spots.

He cums with a shrill moan, making a mess of their shirts. Kageyama cums next, shooting so hard that some lands on Hinata’s cheek.

The clubroom goes silent once more as they try to catch their breath.

“We are going home,” Hinata says, “and you are finishing what you started. I want you inside me and I want you inside me now.”

“Change into your volleyball shirt. We can’t go out like this.” He gestures to their cum stained shirts.

Quickly changing and cleaning up, they creep out of the clubroom.

“Wait, they locked the door. How are we gonna lock it?”

Kageyama sighs. “We’ll hope that they think that in their hurry to leave, they forgot again. Now, let’s go.”

Making their way out of the school campus, they walk very quickly towards Hinata’s house. Neither of them speaks as they’re too preoccupied with thinking about what they’re going to do when they get there.

_I’m never gonna be able to look at either one of them the same again!_


End file.
